epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Shaun T vs Billy Blanks - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
If my computer would stop crashing, that'd be great! Anyway, welcome to the seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery, the series where "YOU DECIDE" is a lie. Today, the combatants are two people who you wouldn't normally think of when you think of bodybuilders but they have workout stuff so, to me, they qualify. It's Shaun T, fitness trainer and creater of Insanity, versus Billy Blanks, fitness trainer I hated in 5th grade and creater of Tae Bo to see who the better (technical) bodybuilder. Let's do this! Keegan-Michael Key as Shaun T Jordan Peele as Billy Blanks The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! BILLY BLANKS!! VS!! SHAUN T!! BEGIN!! Shaun T: It's time for you to see how much of a failure that you are! Without Tae Bo, you're nothing! Acting won't get you that far! Why don't you put the mic down and go back to martial arts, you pansy? Thinking you can beat me is the definition of Insanity! You watched Bruce Lee on TV and thought you could be that cool, But if you think you've amounted to anything, you're a fool! I'm the OG; Shaun T; I require no introduction, But you can refer to me as the bringer of your destruction! Billy Blanks: Expect No Mercy from me in this lyrical Showdown You're just a failed fitness trainer so why don't you step out of town? If you think you're cool then allow me to tell you that you're wrong, Since everybody turns off your ads as soon as they some on! I've been in films! TV Channels! You're just in hour-long ads! Tae Bo will be around forever! Your products are nothing but fads! My method is used in schools; I'm recognized across the world! Every time I see your ugly face, it makes me wanna hurl! Shaun T: No one remembers you! Your workout videos are so boring! The most athletic people get from them is sitting in the back snoring! Sure my ads are an hour long, but they get the job done! Expect no mercy? When it comes to lyrical talent, you got none! No use trying to battle me, this will just end in your defeat! Do us a favor, Mr. Blanks: Cut your losses and retreat! You seem to be breaking a sweat but, as you can plainly see, Crushing this lousy wannabe was just a workout for me! Billy Blanks: There's no need for me to flee! You ain't puttin' up no fight! You're the one who's the wannabe and you know that I'm right! I'm original! Your products aren't worth crap! You're nothin'! Make your way out of this fight and just go back home to your husband! Lyrics exploding like a Timebomb! There's no way that you'll win! I had this battle won before the Announcer yelled "Begin!" You're absolutely insane if you think you can take me Since a sorry waste of space is all that I can plainly see! Shaun T: You have the weirdest name I've ever heard! Tell me, what's with it? Did your parents not put your full name on your birth certificate? You were first, I'll admit it, but in no way are you better! My name is more well known than yours and I'm only know by one letter! Billy Blanks: Shut your trap, you stupid hack! I'm tired of your mindless prattle! So just pack your bags and get the heck out of this battle! I'm the greatest thing to ever happen to fitness, you're a joke! If it weren't for Insanity, all that you'd be was broke! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! Poll: Who won the battle? Billy Blanks Shaun T Hint to next battle: Egyptian King vs. Egyptian Pharaoh. Category:Blog posts